Mortal Kombat 11 Guest Character
by IAmMattis
Summary: Here's a guest character entry for Mk11 Hope you join it.


**MK11 guest character: Jericho Al Ghul.**

**Standard Appearance: Jericho is a young man in his mid 20s with green eyes and Dark hair, resembling a lot like his father. He wears a Kevlar body suit with dual Katanas strapped to his back.**

**Voice Actor: Will Friedle.**

* * *

Jericho: It's back to Arkham, Joker.

Joker: But I haven't even started on my masterpiece.

Jericho: And you won't get the chance.

**XXXX**

Jericho: Wanna hear an joke?

Joker: Well this oughta be something.

Jericho: A failed comedian and a demon walks into a bar and say ouch.

**XXXX**

Jericho: Joker.

Joker: The demon of my existence.

Jericho: That existence will come to an end.

**XXXX**

Joker: How's your wife's spine?

Jericho: Keep Barbara out of this, asshole.

Joker: Touched a Nerve, didn't I?

**XXXX**

Joker: Don't. Say it.

Jericho: What? That you got dumped by Harley?

Joker: You're descipable.

**XXXX**

Joker: Stop me if you heard this one.

Jericho: I'm not in the mood, Joker.

Joker: Bah. Humbug.

**XXXX**

Jericho: Well, if it isn't Lolita the banshee.

Sindel: Mock me at your peril, Earth-Realmer.

Jericho: Eh, That's what I do, sweetheart.

**XXXX**

Jericho: Here comes the royal sexpot.

Sindel: Quiet, peasant.

Jericho: Not in my vocabulary, your highness.

**XXXX**

Sindel: Welcome to slavery.

Jericho: No thanks. Already have a wife.

Sindel: No pathetic fool rejects me!

**XXXX**

Sindel: Will you serve me as my new bodyguard?

Jericho: I'll think I pass, Bitch.

Sindel: Wrong answer, Al Ghul.

**XXXX**

Cassie Cage: And I thought my family had issues.

Jericho: Trust me Cass. The Al Ghul's are the definition of family dysfunction.

Cassie Cage: Nope. Think I got you beat.

**XXXX**

Cassie Cage: I've kicked Shinnok's ass.

Jericho: Well, I beat a goddess of war and a Immortal tyrant

Cassie Cage: Pfft. Showoff.

**XXXX**

Jericho: You're good but brash.

Cassie Cage: Remind you of anyone you know?

Jericho: Sadly yes.

**XXXX**

Jericho: So we agree, Cass?

Cassie: If I win, you go boot camp.

Jericho: When I win, You'll go through the League's inititation.

**XXXX**

Jericho: What's up Elsa?

Frost: Ugh. Stop calling me that.

Jericho: Oh Honey. Let it go.

**XXXX**

Jericho: You remind me of my nephew, Frost.

Frost: Because we are the superior warriors?

Jericho: Because of your over inflated egos.

**XXXX**

Frost: I will be the next Ra's Al Ghul.

Jericho: The League wouldn't allow egostical brats like you in.

Frost: I wasn't asking permission.

**XXXX**

Frost: What do you see when you look at me?

Jericho: A shallow Lin Kuei dropout with mommy issues?

Frost: Guess. Again.

**XXXX**

Jericho: How's it going, Pee Pants?

Johnny Cage: Did Cassie tell you that?!

Jericho: Whoops.

**XXXX**

Jericho: So you and Sonya had a kid huh?

Johnny Cage: I know. Especially after the snip-snip.

Jericho: Not something a kid ever wants to hear.

**XXXX**

Johnny Cage: How's Babs, Jericho?

Jericho: How's your jaw, Cage?

Johnny Cage: Still sore from that right hook.

**XXXX**

Johnny Cage: Why is it so hard to believe that I beat Shinnok?

Jericho: Because you have the personality of a sanding paper.

Johnny Cage: Jerk.

**XXXX**

Jericho: Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: The Son of Ra's Al Ghul.

Jericho: Introductions over. Now, let's fight.

**XXXX**

Jericho: You joined forces with the Justice League to battle Dark Khan?

Shang Tsung: It was out of necessity, I assure you.

Jericho: Well, there won't a cooperation this time around.

**XXXX**

Shang Tsung: I am looking for the Lazarus Pits.

Jericho: Sorry, Shang Tsung. They're off limits.

Shang Tsung: Once I've killed you, I will collect your soul to find out where.

**XXXX**

Shang Tsung: You could reap the rewards of being my champion.

Jericho: Sorry but I refer being with the good guys.

Shang Tsung: I will not extend the offer twice, Al Ghul.

**XXXX**

Skarlet: So much blood spillt.

Jericho: You're not nicking my veins today, Skarlet.

Skarlet: I wonder how you will taste.

**XXXX**

Skarlet: Your blood is holy.

Jericho: Well I am the son of the Demon.

Skarlet: It will reinvigorate me Al Ghul.

**XXXX**

Jericho: You belong in Arkham, Skarlet.

Skarlet: Why? So I can be rehabilitated?

Jericho: That and to break the hold Shao Khan has on you.

**XXXX**

Jericho: Don't you see Shao Khan is manipulating you?

Skarlet: I own him my life.

Jericho: Then you're beyond redemption.

**XXXX**

Jericho: It's Blackgate for you, Kano.

Kano: Sonya couldn't catch me, Mate.

Jericho: You'll wish she did.

**XXXX**

Jericho: Here's everyone's favorite punching bag.

Kano: I'm nobody's punching bag, yobbo.

Jericho: Then why did you get your ass kicked by a clown?

**XXXX**

Kano: Your brother in law and I go way back.

Jericho: I know about Dark Khan, Kano.

Kano: And you're still here? Ballsy.

**XXXX**

Kano: Why haven't I joined your little club?

Jericho: Because you'd sell us out for quick cash.

Kano: Yeah, that's true.

**XXXX**

Jericho: We both looked into the abyss, Jax.

Jax: But unlike you and Batman, I blinked.

Jericho: It's where you go from there that matters.

**XXXX**

Jericho: Joker is all yours, Jax.

Jax: Can't wait to break that smile off his face for torturing my baby girl.

Jericho: Can I get front row seat for that?

**XXXX**

Jax: Is it true that Shazam was killed by Superman?

Jericho: Yeah, by melting his brain with heat vision no less.

Jax: Damn.

**XXXX**

Jax: Heard you and Bruce took down Superman's Regime.

Jericho: It's not something we're proud of, Jax.

Jax: If it hadn't been for you two, We would've had another Shao Khan.

**XXXX**

Jericho: Where's your mother, Cetrion?

Cetrion: Why do you ask, child?

Jericho: She's gotta a lot to answer for corrupting Superman.

**XXXX**

Jericho: You are straight up poison.

Cetrion: What Have I done to earn your ire?

Jericho: For one, You're Shinnok's sister.

**XXXX**

Cetrion: Such a tragic family history.

Jericho: Don't. Cetrion.

Cetrion: You watched your mother die.

**XXXX**

Cetrion: Why did you reject my mother's offer?

Jericho: My mother will be not be ressurected at the expensive of innocent lives.

Cetrion: Selfless but naive.

**XXXX**

Jericho: I hate bugs.

D'Vorah: The Kytinn are insect humanoids, not bugs.

Jericho: Still a bug to me, D'Vorah.

**XXXX**

Jericho: It's like dealing with Killer Moth if he was insectoid.

D'Vorah: Insult this One at your peril, human.

Jericho: Good thing I got bug spray.

**XXXX**

D'Vorah: This One had been searching for you.

Jericho: Why is that, D'Vorah?

D'Vorah: You will be a gift to Shao Khan.

**XXXX**

D'Vorah: You are a legend in Earth Realm.

Jericho: What can I say? My reptuation precedes me.

D'Vorah: As you are about to die soon, This one sees nothing special.

**XXXX**

Jericho: You look smaller than I expected, Shao Khan.

Shao Khan: And you are a treachous brat!

Jericho: Aw, is a Khan's feelings hurt?

**XXXX**

Jericho: You're yesterday's news, Shao Khan.

Shao Khan: I'll make you realize your error, fool.

Jericho: Unlikely, your majesty.

**XXXX**

Shao Khan: Where is Batman, Al Ghul?

Jericho: Occupied. Doesn't have the time to deal with petty tryants like you.

Shao Khan: Sharp tongue for an assassin.

**XXXX**

Shao Khan: I will command the League of Assassins, Jericho.

Jericho: No way in hell will they aid you, Shao Khan.

Shao Khan: I'll see to it, buffoon.

**XXXX**

Jericho: You should've gone when the Black Dragon lost it's head.

Kabal: There's a new head in the ranks.

Jericho: Consider yourself dethroned.

**XXXX**

Jericho: Kano lied to you, Kabal.

Kabal: What did he lie about, Jericho?

Jericho: He was complict in Shao Khan's invasion of Earth.

**XXXX**

Kabal: You got a huge bounty on your head.

Jericho: You're here to inform me?

Kabal: I'm here to collect.

**XXXX**

Kabal: Just another assassin.

Jericho: Just another Eobard Thawne.

Kabal: I don't even know who the hell that is.

**XXXX**

Jericho: I heard that Joker tried to blind you with Acid during Dark Khan's invasion.

Sonya: And kicked my ass.

Jericho: Well, Joker is full of surprises.

**XXXX**

Jericho: We need to have a talk about Johnny, Sonya.

Sonya: Did he flirt with Barbara again?

Jericho: And got himself a fractured Jaw.

**XXXX**

Sonya: So you killed Ra's al Ghul?

Jericho: Yep. Put my old man out of his misery.

Sonya: Lucky Bastard.

**XXXX**

Sonya: Where's Joker?

Jericho: I can't let you kill him, Sonya.

Sonya: I still own him for that acid flower.

**XXXX**

Jericho: Master Kuai Liang.

Sub Zero: Master Al Ghul.

Jericho: Pleasantries exchanged. Let's fight.

**XXXX**

Jericho: Thanks for your help in stopping Brainiac's suicide Betas.

Sub Zero: I only did what was right.

Jericho: Now let's see who's the better Grand Master.

**XXXX**

Sub Zero: Did I go to your realm, Jericho?

Jericho: Yeah, thanks to Kronika.

Sub Zero: Kronika will pay for her misdeeds.

**XXXX**

Sub Zero: Are the League of Assassins reformed?

Jericho: Has the Lin Kuei stopped the Cyber Initiative?

Sub Zero: Yes.

**XXXX**

Jericho: Can I say it? Just this once?

Scorpion: Only if you wish to suffer.

Jericho: GET OVER HERE!

**XXXX**

Jericho: I know what's like to lose.

Scorpion: To feel so desperately that you're right.

Jericho: Yet to fail nonetheless.

**XXXX**

Scorpion: Greetings Master Al Ghul.

Jericho: Likewise Master Hasashi.

Scorpion: Let us see who is the Victor.

**XXXX**

Scorpion: Do you recall the last time we met?

Jericho: Yeah, you ate Trigon and his demon army for breakfast.

Scorpion: I also liberated Raven from her father's control.

**XXXX**

Jade: The bond between you and your sisters is astonishing.

Jericho: Family is everything to me, Jade.

Jade: A trait the Edenians value most.

**XXXX**

Jade: The League of Assassins are Earthrealmers only?

Jericho: they have been worthy warriors, Jade.

Jade: Until Today, Jericho.

**XXXX**

Jericho: Edenia can't unmerge from Outworld?

Jade: Shao Khan made it impossible with the aid of Quan Chi.

Jericho: Shao Khan will face justice for his crimes.

**XXXX**

Jericho: I know what's like to lose someone.

Jade: You lost your mother, I lost a realm.

Jericho: Trust me. The pain of loss is as strong regardless.

**XXXX**

Jericho: So, you and Kitana huh?

Liu Kang: I, uh, don't know what you mean.

Jericho: I'm not judging you. I'm married to the commissioner's daughter.

**XXXX**

Jericho: How does it feel being the new God of thunder?

Liu Kang: I admit, It's a heavy burden.

Jericho: if anyone who is worthy of being Raiden's successor, its you.

**XXXX**

Liu Kang: I fought your Brother in law once.

Jericho: How did it go, Liu Kang?

Liu Kang: He was my better.

**XXXX**

Liu Kang: I admire your strength for denying Kronika's offer.

Jericho: Mama taught me to never accept any offers that are too good to be true.

Liu Kang: A wise mother, Jericho.

**XXXX**

Jericho: Man, Geras. How many lifetimes did you live?

Geras: This is my billionth life cycle.

Jericho: I'll be doing you a favor of killing you

**XXXX**

Jericho: Kronika does not control my future.

Gera: You have none without her.

Jericho: That's bullshit.

**XXXX**

Geras: I have studied the Al Ghul bloodline.

Jericho: What about my family, Geras?

Geras: Your ancestors descends from Outworld.

**XXXX**

Geras: You are a mere speck in Kronika's eye.

Jericho: Just shut up and fight.

Geras: Mind your place, Mortal.

**XXXX**

Jericho: If it isn't the arrogant Shaolin.

Kung Lao: Against the wannabe demon.

Jericho: Hey, that was uncalled for!

**XXXX**

Jericho: There's one thing Bo Rai Cho hadn't taught you.

Kung Lao: And what would that be?

Jericho: Humility.

**XXXX**

Kung Lao: I could've defeated Black Adam and Wonder Woman.

Jericho: They would've flattened your ass, Kung Lao.

Kung Lao: I will prove you wrong.

**XXXX**

Kung Lao: Do you have any more sisters?

Jericho: No, but you can always date my niece Mara.

Kung Lao: Thank you, I'll pass.

**XXXX**

Kollector: Where are your father's riches?

Jericho: Well beyond your reach, Kollector.

Kollector: Oh I will find them.

**XXXX**

Kollector: You must value your wife.

Jericho: Stay away from her, you sick fuck!

Kollector: The answer is yes.

**XXXX**

Jericho: Hold up, you have six arms?

Kollector: Yes. We are the Naknada.

Jericho: I hope the water I drank in Outworld isn't mutated.

**XXXX**

Jericho: You are a disgusting thief!

Kollector: I only collect what my emperor requires.

Jericho: I can see why Cass hates being in Outworld.

**XXXX**

Jericho: How will you fare as the new Khan?

Kitana: Strict but Fair.

Jericho: I'll hold you to that, Kitana.

**XXXX**

Jericho: I hope your reign won't be as brutal as Shao Khan's was.

Kitana: I am nothing like him, Jericho.

Jericho: But he was the father who raised you.

**XXXX**

Kitana: I envy you, Jericho.

Jericho: Why is that, Kitana?

Jericho: For killing your father while mine eluded punishment.

**XXXX**

Kitana: How did you defeat Shao Khan's army?

Jericho: The Al Ghul's are born warriors, Kitana.

Kitana: Point taken, Jericho.

**XXXX**

Jericho: I admire you for giving up the throne to Kitana

Kotal Khan: Kitana has proven herself worthy of the title.

Jericho: Amen to that.

**XXXX**

Jericho: So, Kotal... Jade?

Kotal Khan: Jealous, Jericho?

Jericho: She's very lucky to have you.

**XXXX**

Kotal Khan: I admire your familiar bonds, Al Ghul.

Jericho: Without them, I am nothing.

Kotal Khan: It is a trait the Osh Tekk share.

**XXXX**

Kotal Khan: Even now, I am astounded by Black Adam's defeat.

Jericho: What can I say? It runs in the family.

Kotal Khan: What is the source of your Family's magic?

**XXXX**

Jericho: You remind me of someone I've met once.

Erron Black: And who's the lucky hombre?

Jericho: Jonah Hex.

**XXXX**

Jericho: Let's see how you fare without your sixers.

Erron Black: And how you would fare without your fancy sword.

Jericho: You're on, Country Boy.

**XXXX**

Erron Black: You got a big prize on your head.

Jericho: You won't be the one to collect.

Erron Black: Oh, I intend to, Jericho.

**XXXX**

Erron Black: Your wife is one fiery gal, Jericho.

Jericho: How do you know about Barbara?

Erron Black: A certain grin eatin' clown told me.

**XXXX**

Noob Saibot: How many lives had you taken?

Jericho: I rather not think about them.

Noob Saibot: You will bathe in your sins.

Noob Saibot: The Al Ghul.

**XXXX**

Jericho: You're going down, Noob.

Noob Saibot: You cannot kill the dead.

**XXXX**

Jericho: And here I thought Regime Raven was bad news.

Noob Saibot: I am more powerful than the half breed.

Jericho: Nah, you're a novice.

**XXXX**

Jericho: Kuai Liang is better off without you.

Noob Saibot: The dead is now my family.

Jericho: Freak.

**XXXX**

Jericho: Are those teeth for real?

Baraka: They are real enough, human.

Jericho: Yep. We have a Killer Croc copycat.

**XXXX**

Jericho: It's like dealing with Croc's Older Brother.

Baraka: Silence, Earthrealmer!

Jericho: And has the voice of a 70 year old chain smoker.

**XXXX**

Baraka: You helped the Tarakatans defeat Shao Khan.

Jericho: It's in my blood, Baraka.

Baraka: You have earned our respect.

**XXXX**

Baraka: Tarkatans Have been granted a second chance.

Jericho: It better not be wasted.

Baraka: It will not.

**XXXX**

Jericho: It took courage to give up your powers.

Raiden: It was the only way to secure our victory against Kronika.

Jericho: And it was worth the sacrifice.

**XXXX**

Jericho: You think Kronika is behind Superman's fall from grace?

Raiden: It's a certainty.

Jericho: I would like to have a word with her.

**XXXX**

Raiden: Kronika has been bested.

Jericho: Who was the one that ended her?

Raiden Lord Liu Kang. The Fire God.

**XXXX**

Raiden: I require the Aid of the Justice League.

Jericho: Why?

Raiden: One name: Darkseid.

**XXXX**

Nightwolf: We both have blood on our hands.

Jericho: None more so than me, Nightwolf.

Nightwolf: But eventually, we both have achieved our redemptions.

**XXXX**

Nightwolf: It's been a while, Jericho.

Jericho: Last time we met, you kicked my ass.

Nightwolf: I only humbled you because of your father's arrogance instilled in you.

**XXXX**

Jericho: Is it true that you were selected as the next Green Lantern?

Nightwolf: Yes, but I declined joining the Corps.

Jericho: Wait, you said no?!

**XXXX**

Jericho: I admit, it's awkward.

Night Wolf: How?

Jericho: I'll be facing a real life High chief.

Jericho: The answer remains no, Jacqui.

**XXXX**

Jacqui: I gotta use the pits to save Takeda.

Jericho: And have him develop the blood lust? Like Hell.

**XXXX**

Jericho: So, how was Fiji?

Jacqui: Oh God. What did Uncle Johnny tell you?

Jericho: Enough to know about uzi and umbrella drinks.

**XXXX**

Jacqui: Where's Joker?

Jericho: Sorry, can't tell ya, Jacqui.

Jaqcui: I got the perfect punchline.

**XXXX**

Jaqcui: So I hear you and Cass are getting close.

Jericho: Only as friends, nothing more.

Jacqui: It better not be a repeat of Shaun Boon.

**Arcade Ending: Once I've beaten Kronika, I had one question to ask her. Was she the responsible for Superman's turn to the dark side? She said yes. She was the one responsible for supplying Joker nuclear bomb to nuke Metropolis and creating the Regime in its wake. All because she got bored. It made me sick. So after I ended Kronika, I had the Hour Glass at the tip of hand and I admit I was tempted but as the old saying goes, Power corrupts. With the aid of Liu Kang, I destroyed the hour glass making sure that no one would ever get their hands on it, preventing a horrific history written in blood from ever taking place.** **But unfortunately I have no time to recuperate as the Justice League and the Special Forces are preparing for the return of the Apokolips. Darkseid swore ****that he would get revenge for the death of his son Kalibak. We would be fools not to take him at his word.**


End file.
